Ne t'en va pas
by Antina
Summary: Ino prend conscience de bien des choses en contemplant Shikamaru sur un lit d'hôpital... [fic terminée]
1. Ne t'en va pas

**Auteur** : antinea. C'est ma première fic sur Naruto, en général j'écris sur gundam wing...  
  
**Genre** : songfic, triste  
  
**Disclaimer** : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto, et la chanson « Ne t'en va pas » est à Linda Lemay (j'ai enlevé un couplet qui me gênait, gomen mais c'était pour les besoin de la fic...).  
  
**Notes** : les persos sont tous Jounin ou Chunin et ont une vingtaine d'années...  
  
Suite à une review, je me suis rendue compte que ma présentation (impeccable sur word) confondait ici paroles de chanson et texte normal... J'ai donc essayé d'y remédier... (merci Lostin972...)

............................................................................ ................................  
  
NE T'EN VA PAS.  
  
...  
  
- Ino...  
  
Les murs immaculés n'étaient plus éclairés que par quelques faibles néons, et le moindre bruit de voix se répercutait dans les couloirs.  
  
- Ino... Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici.  
  
La jeune femme blonde leva les yeux vers celle qui parlait. Son regard était... vide. La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Les uns après les autres, ils avaient fini par partir, à l'exception de Sakura, qui avait tenu à rester auprès de son amie. Mais visiblement, sa patience avait également fini par s'épuiser.  
  
- Va t'en.  
  
Ca n'avait pas été dit sur un ton méchant. La fille aux cheveux rose soupira.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, insista t-elle.  
  
La blonde ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle restait immobile, assise dans la même position depuis des heures, dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.  
  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, Sakura finit par abandonner. Ino avait toujours été horriblement têtue.  
  
- Tu sais... tu sais qu'on est tous là... ajouta t-elle cependant, avant partir, tête et épaules basses sous son impuissance.  
  
Seul le silence emplit la salle après le départ de la jeune femme. Soudain, lentement, la blonde se leva et avança dans les couloirs déserts jusqu'à une porte close. Doucement, comme si le moindre bruit provoquerait une catastrophe, elle tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce. Après avoir refermer la porte, elle marcha ensuite jusqu'au lit qui trônait au milieu.  
  
Une forme immobile s'y dessinait dans la pénombre.  
  
- Shikamaru...  
  
Sans qu'elle en ait même conscience, sa main se leva pour venir effleurer le visage dangereusement pâle de son ancien partenaire.  
  
.....................  
  
/_Ne t'en va pas  
  
J'me suis pas préparée du tout  
  
À t' regarder  
  
Plonger à pieds joints dans ce trou  
  
Creusé pour toi  
  
Et au-d'ssus duquel un cure  
  
Te survivra  
  
En prônant des absurdités/  
_  
...........................  
  
A la minute où Kiba, gêné et affolé, était arrivé chez elle pour lui parler de Shikamaru, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. C'était trop bête. Une simple mission de rang B qui avait mal tourné. Dire qu'il effectuait couramment des missions de rang A, et en revenait toujours indemne...  
  
La jeune femme s'assit près du lit, et prit doucement une des mains du ninja entre les siennes.  
  
........................  
  
/_Je hais déja  
  
Celui qui aurait maquille  
  
D'un teint trop mat  
  
Ton doux visage inanimé/  
_  
...........................  
  
Elle avait courut jusqu'à l'hôpital, repensant à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ils s'étaient disputés, encore une fois. C'était devenu de plus en plus fréquent, entre eux. Allez savoir pourquoi...  
  
.................................  
  
/_Ne t'en va guère  
  
Je n' connais même pas les fleurs  
  
Que tu préfères  
  
Pour te les j'ter par dessus cœur/  
  
_...............................  
  
Elle se souvint qu'encore une fois, c'était à propos de Sasuke...  
  
(_flash-back) - Tu n'en as toujours eu que pour Sasuke... quand te rendras- tu compte que tu cours après une chimère ? Au bout de tant d'années, est-ce qu'il t'a ne serait-ce qu'une fois donné un signe d'encouragement ? Tu as pourtant passé l'âge des béguins d'adolescente...  
_  
Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère... Et elle lui en avait voulu, aussi. De ne pas la comprendre, de ne pas l'écouter, de la juger... Elle trouvait ses reproches injustes et infondés.  
  
.................................  
  
_/Ne t'en va pas  
  
Te confiner aux oubliettes  
  
Je n' suis pas prête  
  
À te coiffer de cette croix  
  
Où l'on aurait  
  
Gravé ton nom avec des dates  
  
Que l'on plant'rait  
  
Comme un vulgaire plant d' tomates/  
_  
.................................  
  
Et à le voir là, comme ça, blême et immobile, tout cela lui paraissait si loin et si futile ! Si... superficiel.  
  
..............................  
  
/_Ne t'en va pas  
  
Nourrir ce grand champ de squelettes  
  
Ne t'en va pas  
  
Ne fais pas ça, ce s'rait trop bête  
  
Vas-y, respire  
  
N'écoute pas ces maudits docteurs  
  
Qui traitent ton coeur  
  
Comme un fossile, comme un souv'nir/  
_  
...........................  
  
Il était dans un état très grave. Peut-être ne passerait-il pas la nuit... S'il le faisait, c'était probable qu'il s'en sortirait. Mais les heures à venir étaient critiques... et les médecins guère optimistes.  
  
..............................  
  
/_Ne t'en va pas  
  
Çà f'rait trop d' monde à consoler  
  
Tant pis pour toi  
  
T'avais qu'à pas tant nous aimer/  
_  
..............................  
  
Lorsque le docteur lui avait annoncé ça, tous leurs amis étaient là... Chouji, qui pour une fois ne mangeait pas. Naruto, qui ne riait pas. Sakura, qui la regardait, inquiète. Sasuke, Shino et Néji, encore plus sombres que d'ordinaire. Kiba et Lee, silencieux, et Tenten et Hinata, aux bord des larmes. Tous avaient accouru toutes affaires cessantes dès qu'ils avaient su...  
  
..............................  
  
/_J' t'achèterai pas  
  
De jolie boîte en bois verni  
  
Reviens chez toi  
  
Dans ta maison et dans ton lit  
  
Dis-moi quel ange  
  
Dis-moi quelle volonté divine  
  
Voudraient qu' tu manges  
  
Des pissenlits par la racine/  
_  
.................................  
  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi, pourquoi maintenant ? Si c'était juste pour que je comprenne c'est bon, tu peux te réveiller maintenant... Shikamaru...

D'une voix basse et désespérée, elle avait commencé sa confession.  
  
..............................  
  
_/Vas-y, bats-toi  
  
T'es un vrai lion, sors-nous tes griffes  
  
Ne t'endors pas  
  
À l'étage des soins intensifs/  
_  
..............................  
  
- T'as pas le droit... t'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça alors que je viens tout juste de comprendre... T'avais raison...  
  
.........................  
  
_/C'est pas ton heure  
  
Et çà n'est pas demain la veille  
  
Que ton grand cœur  
  
Aura à c' point besoin d' sommeil/  
_  
.......................................  
  
- Tu avais raison et moi je refusais de le reconnaître. Je ne voulais pas grandir, je ne voulais pas affronter la réalité... C'était bien plus simple de s'accrocher à un rêve que l'on savait de toute façon inaccessible que de faire face à ses vrais sentiments...   
  
.............................  
  
/_Ne t'en va pas  
  
J'vais t'en payer des grands voyages  
  
Où tu voudras  
  
Au Grand Canyon ou à la plage/  
_  
.................................  
  
- Je me rend compte qu'il y a tant de choses que je voudrais faire avec toi... Aller au cinéma... Regarder les feux d'artifice... Faire la cuisine... Découvrir l'amour, les baisers et les caresses... Avoir des enfants... même vieillir...  
  
....................................  
  
_/Mais pas là-bas  
  
Où l' monde débarque sans bagages  
  
Je sais qu' t'es pas  
  
Encore rendu au bout d' ton âge/  
_  
....................................  
  
Des larmes roulaient à présent sur les joues pâles d'Ino, et elle tremblait de tout son corps...  
  
....................................  
  
_/C'est pas fatal  
  
Simplement parce que c'est critique  
  
Je sais qu' t'as mal  
  
Je suis peut-être égocentrique/  
_  
.................................  
  
- Je ferais encore des erreurs... Il faudra que tu sois patient... Mais... je serais là... Je te promets que je ne fuirais plus...   
  
.................................  
  
/_Mais j' te l'demande  
  
Parce que je l' sais  
  
Qu' j' m'en r'mettrais pas  
  
Ne t'en va pas  
  
J'me sens pas encore assez grande  
  
Pas assez forte  
  
Pour te laisser aller cogner  
  
À la vieille porte  
  
D'une gourmande éternite  
  
Reviens chez toi  
  
Et laisse le ciel te mériter/  
_  
.................................  
  
- Moi je n'ai pas su te mériter... je n'ai pas su reconnaître ta valeur, aux yeux des autres et dans mon cœur... Mais laisse-moi une chance... Laisse-nous une chance... Reviens moi... Je t'aime...   
  
Lorsque l'infirmière de garde passa pour vérifier l'état de son patient, elle trouva une jeune femme blonde, ses longs cheveux dénoués, endormie la tête posée sur le matelas, et accrochée à la main du jeune homme couché. Bien que ce ne soit pas admis dans le règlement, elle posa simplement une couverture sur les épaules de la garde-malade, et la laissa rester. Elle aussi avait un mari ninja qui risquait tous les jours sa vie.  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
A suivre.


	2. L'espérance folle

**Auteur** : antinea  
  
**Genre** : romance, songfic  
  
**Couple** : Ino Shikamaru (je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore ce perso, et j'adore ce couple...)  
  
**Disclaimer** : les persos appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et la chanson à Guy Béart.  
  
**Notes** : allez voir en fin de page...  
  
Réponses aux reviews : en fin de page aussi...  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
** L'ESPERANCE FOLLE.  
**

Shikamaru marchait précautionneusement dans le jardin jouxtant l'hôpital. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était ici... Normalement, il aurait dû être incapable de se lever. Mais miraculeusement, il se remettait assez vite et bien. Les médecins avaient été surpris par son cas, il avait été très près de trépasser... Il faut croire qu'un ange avait veillé sur lui.  
  
.....................  
  
/_C'est l'espérance folle  
  
Qui nous console  
  
De tomber du nid  
  
Et qui demain prépare  
  
Pour nos guitare  
  
D'autres harmonies/  
_  
......................  
  
Ses parents en avaient presque pleuré lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux. Et depuis, tous ses amis étaient passés le voir, lui montrant à quel point ils étaient soulagés de le voir s'en sortir.  
  
Chouji venait régulièrement, lui apportant en cadeau de la nourriture qu'il mangeait lui-même avant de repartir. Naruto aussi passait le voir souvent, le tenant au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le village. Asuma, son ancien sensei, venait jouer au go(1) avec lui. Les autres étaient tous passés au moins une fois, même Tsunade-sama...  
  
Mais le plus étonnant était Ino. Elle était là chaque matin, dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Elle arrangeait les fleurs, vérifiait qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, puis repartait parce qu'elle travaillait. Et des fois, elle repassait dans l'après-midi, l'air de rien...  
  
Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de la jeune femme. Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait prononcé le prénom « Sasuke »... Il n'allait bien sûr pas le lui faire remarquer... Mais il trouvait ça étrange...  
  
.....................  
  
Deux semaines de plus et il pu enfin sortir. Il était encore en arrêt maladie, mais il se doutait bien qu'à défaut de mission sur le terrain l'Hokage lui donnerait des dossiers à analyser...  
  
Pfff... Quel ennui.  
  
Pour l'instant il voulait juste profiter de son lit à lui...  
  
.....................  
  
/_S'élève l'espérance  
  
Dans le silence  
  
Soudain de la nuit  
  
Et les matins qui chantent  
  
Déjà enchantent  
  
Nos soirs d'aujourd'hui/  
_  
.....................  
  
- Ino... On a passé l'âge d'aller à la fête foraine...  
  
- S'il te plaît... Et puis ne me sort pas que tu as du travail ou autre chose de ce genre, je sais pertinemment que tu ne fais rien de tes journées mis à part dormir !  
  
Elle le connaissait trop bien...  
  
Elle avait débarqué chez lui ce matin pour le traîner à la fête du village. Il trouvait ce genre d'évènements très chiant... Mais allez dire non à Ino Yamanaka... C'était la migraine assurée...  
  
A contrecœur, il l'accompagna donc.  
  
.....................  
  
/_Viens C'est la fête en semaine viens  
  
Je t'attends, tu ne sais plus rien  
  
Plus rien ne nous sépare viens  
  
Viens  
  
Si les larmes t'ont fait du bien  
  
Ce sourire est déjà le lien  
  
Avec les beaux jours qui viennent  
  
Reviennent/  
_  
.....................  
  
Manèges, attractions de toutes sortes et marchands de friandises étaient de sortie...  
  
Shikamaru, les mains croisées derrière la tête, suivait Ino qui voulait tout voir, tout essayer...  
  
Au bout de deux heures d'errements entre les divers stands, la jeune femme s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers lui...  
  
- Tu sais, je voulais te dire...  
  
- Hey ! Ino-chan ! Shikamaru-Kun !  
  
La blonde fusilla du regard celui qui venait de l'interrompre. Naruto... suivit de Sasuke et Sakura...  
  
......................./_C'est l'espérance folle  
  
Qui carambole  
  
Et tombe du temps  
  
Je vois dans chaque pierre  
  
Cette lumière  
  
De nos cœurs battants/  
_  
.........................  
  
- Un feu d'artifice ? Ce soir ?  
  
- Ouais, vers 11 heures... il sera envoyé à partir du stade...  
  
- Shikamaru-kun, il faut qu'on y aille ! fit Ino, toute excitée.  
  
- Hein ? Ca va pas la tête ? En plein milieu de la nuit ? J'veux dormir moi...  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à rentrer maintenant et te coucher, je reviendrais te prendre à 11 heures moins le quart...  
  
Et sans plus écouter les récriminations de Shika, elle les planta tous là et disparut subitement...  
  
Sakura et Naruto, les yeux ronds, contemplaient l'endroit où elle se tenait à peine une seconde plus tôt.  
  
Sasuke lança un regard compatissant au convalescent, qui soupira et, d'un pas traînant, partit à son tour en pestant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur une certaine blonde écervelée et horripilante...  
  
...............................  
  
/_La mort c'est une blague  
  
La même vague  
  
Nous baigne toujours  
  
Et cet oiseau qui passe  
  
Porte la trace  
  
D'étranges amours/  
  
_..............................  
  
Il était en plein milieu d'une forêt tropicale, et des indigènes menaçaient de le faire cuir à petit feu dans une immense marmite... Les bruits de tambours annonçaient sa fin prochaine... et la voix qui criait son nom, le menaçant de mille supplices, ressemblait étrangement à... à la voix d'Ino ?  
  
Shikamaru se réveilla en sursaut. Jetant machinalement un coup d'œil à son réveil, il vit qu'il était... Onze heures moins dix ?  
  
- K'so !  
  
Se levant précipitamment il courut ouvrir à Ino, qui, furieuse, l'attendait des éclairs dans les yeux derrière la porte...  
  
- A cause de toi, on va rater le début du spectacle...  
  
- Désolé... je m'habille...  
  
- Quoi ! T'es pas encore prêt ?  
  
Ce disant elle avisa la tenue du garçon, il portait en tout et pour tout... un short. Court...  
  
Rougissante, elle détourna le regard tandis que Shikamaru, sans remarquer sa gêne, enfilait des vêtements décents... Il aurait bien aimé dormir un peu plus. Pourquoi lui cédait-il toujours sur tout ?  
  
Encore a moitié assoupi, le jeune jounin suivit son amie qui le tirait et le harcelait pour aller plus vite...  
  
Soudain, elle stoppa en plein milieu d'une rue et d'une voix désolée, constata :  
  
- On n'arrivera jamais au stade à temps, autant laisser tomber...  
  
Ennuyé tout à coup de la baisse de morale de la jeune fille, le jeune homme se creusa les méninges pour trouver une solution...  
  
.........................  
  
_/Viens  
  
C'est la fête en semaine viens  
  
Je t'attends tu ne sais plus rien  
  
Plus rien ne nous sépare viens/  
_  
..........................  
  
Subitement, il saisit la blonde à la taille et les transporta sur le toit de la maison la plus proche.  
  
- On sera pas au dessous mais on aura une meilleure vue d'ici. Et puis, y'a la foule en moins...  
  
Etonnée, Ino le regarda, puis sourit simplement. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ce simple sourire suffit à bouleverser le garçon...  
  
Heureusement, un bruit semblable à un coup de tonnerre le sortit de son embarras... Le feu d'artifice commençait...  
  
Inconsciemment, elle saisit la main de Shikamaru et se rapprocha de lui, visage levé vers le ciel. Il lui jeta un œil surpris. L'émerveillement d'un enfant pouvait se lire sur ses traits. Cela le fit sourire... Tiens, il n'avait pas remarqué, mais elle s'était maquillée... Et elle avait troqué ses vêtements habituels contre une légère robe blanche... Il reporta son attention sur le ciel, qui s'éclairait de lumières multicolores totalement féeriques...  
  
Quand le spectacle fut terminé, il l'entendit murmurer :  
  
- Merci...  
  
- De quoi ? demanda t-il bêtement.  
  
- Non, pas à toi...  
  
Elle rit, semblant se rappeler quelque chose. Désabusé, il secoua la tête. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre même avec son QI exceptionnel, c'était bien les femmes... Et en particulier Ino.  
  
Ramenant son attention sur cette dernière, il vit qu'en plus de lui tenir encore la main, elle le regardait.  
  
- Je...  
  
Et soudain, sans qu'il s'y attende, elle était dans ses bras...  
  
- I... Ino ???  
  
Elle tremblait légèrement.  
  
- J'ai froid...  
  
Il l'entoura de ses bras. Ca le rendait étrange, la sentir aussi proche...  
  
Il se laissa aller à la serrer un peu plus contre lui, s'attendant à recevoir immédiatement une gifle, mais pourtant, elle ne broncha pas...  
  
- J'ai eu si peur...  
  
........................  
  
/_Viens  
  
Si les larmes t'ont fait du bien  
  
Ce sourire est déjà le tien  
  
Avec les beaux jours qui viennent  
  
Reviennent/  
_  
........................  
  
La surprise du jeune homme grandit encore lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
- Ino ? appela t-il doucement.  
  
Elle leva son visage vers lui, chamboulant son cœur et son corps de ses yeux humides...  
  
- Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à m'en rendre compte...  
  
Shikamaru ne savait pas quoi comprendre...  
  
Timide, elle lui effleura alors les lèvres d'un baiser, baissant ensuite la tête pour échapper à son regard.  
  
Tendrement, il prit son menton et la redirigea vers lui... pour lui offrir un baiser un peu plus appuyé.  
  
- C'est pas grave... puisque je t'ai attendue...  
  
.................................  
  
_/C'est l'espérance folle  
  
Qui danse et vole  
  
Au dessus des toits  
  
Des maisons et des places  
  
La terre est basse  
  
Je vole avec toi  
  
Tout est gagné d'avance  
  
Je recommence  
  
Je grimpe pieds nus  
  
Au sommet des montagnes  
  
Mâts de cocagne  
  
Des cieux inconnus/  
_  
.................................  
  
à suivre...  
  
(1) en fait je sais pas à quoi ils jouent, dans la série...  
  
.................................  
  
Antinea : Je vous présente Chakou...  
  
Chakou : Hn.  
  
Antinea : c'est ma moitié, ou un autre moi si vous préférez...  
  
Chakou : cherchez pas, elle est schizo...  
  
Antinea : je t'ai pas amené là pour que tu dises du mal de moi...  
  
Chakou : effectivement, tu m'as amené là pour faire ton boulot à ta place...  
  
Antinea : euh... Non, non, je vais le faire. Je voulais juste vous donner quelques explications...  
  
Chakou : elle éprouve toujours le besoin de se justifier...  
  
Antinea : c'est pas vrai ! et arrête de me couper. Bon, beaucoup de lecteurs dans leurs reviews (merci de me les avoir envoyé, ça m'a fait trop plaisir)...  
  
Chakou : du coup elle a pas arrêté de faire chier son monde en dansant et chantant toute la journée, misère...  
  
Antinea : la ferme. Donc, ces lecteurs m'ont dit que eux et les songfics en général, c'était pas le grand amour... Moi non plus.  
  
Chakou : alors pourquoi t'en écris ?  
  
Antinea : parce que... parce que j'aime bien quand c'est avec des chansons que je connais. Si je connais pas, je lis pas.  
  
Chakou : t'es mal barrée si tous tes lecteurs font comme toi...  
  
Antinea : je sais bien... en plus, j'ai ressorti toutes les paroles de chansons que j'avais (ça en fait un paquet), et comme certaines m'ont inspirées... j'ai décidé de faire une songfic à chaque chapitre de l'histoire Ino/shikamaru. Raison pour laquelle le titre sera à chaque fois différent...  
  
Chakou : à propos, la chanson que t'as choisi pour ce chapitre, je la trouve pas terrible, moi... Pour tout dire en fait faut chercher le lien avec ce que t'écris, et puis les couplets arrivent un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe... En plus, j'veux pas médire mais... Y'a plein de passages qui sont pas terrible, dans ton texte... T'as bâclé la fin... Et c'est pas du tout la même ambiance que ton premier chapitre. T'es sûre que les lecteurs s'attendaient à un truc comme ça ?  
  
Antinea (vexée) :... Langue de vipère... Comment je fais pour savoir à quoi ils s'attendent, moi ? Et puis pour la chanson, j'en ai pas trouvé de mieux... J'essaierai de me rattraper la prochaine fois... Et pour l'ambiance, j'allais pas le faire mourir, quand même ? Tu me vois faire une deathfic ? J'aurais été déprimée pendant des jours... De toute façon, là c'est un POV de shikamaru... Normal que ce soit pas pareil... Pis j'étais plus dans le même état d'esprit...  
  
Chakou : la bonne excuse... enfin bon, lecteur, si tu as lu jusqu'ici, met lui un review, je crois que je l'ai mis de mauvaise humeur...  
  
...........................  
  
En attendant, très chers reviewers de la dernière fois :  
  
- Naru : comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, c'était la suite que tu avais demandé...  
  
- Lostin972 : grâce à ta review, j'ai pu améliorer la présentation du chp1... merci ! au fait, 972, c'est quoi déjà, Guadeloupe, Martinique ? Moi je viens de la Réunion, ou 974...  
  
- anne-claire 22 : je ferais peut être des allusions à d'autres couples... Mais ça restera centré sur Ino/shika. Si tu as des envies particulières, fais-m'en part... ça colle peut-être avec les idées que j'ai déjà...  
  
- Marionnette : ça t'a vraiment fait pleurer ? (réfléchit intensément) Aurais-je un certain talent pour le drame ?  
  
- Calliope la muse : Comme tu vois, j'ai pas fait mourir Shika... je l'aime trop pour ça ! En ce qui concerne les amours des autres... Des propositions ? (prend la température pour un éventuel yaoi...) Quant à Orochimaru... l'est déjà six pieds sur terre, alors...  
  
- yaoinoongaeshi : sans indiscrétion, ça veut dire quoi ton pseudo ? ravie que t'ai aimé ma fic... Moi non plus en fait je lis pas trop de songfic. Mais quand j'ai une chanson en tête, je peux pas m'empêcher de la mettre en situation avec des persos de manga...  
  
- Onna Heera : Moi aussi je l'aime bien ce couple... C'était pas juste qu'il ai pas une fic rien que pour lui, donc, voil ! merci.  
  
- Zorro La Tortue : T'as raison ... Shikamaru joue trop souvent les personnages secondaires...  
  
- Cline chieuse : voilà la suite !  
  
Eh b ! première fois que je reçois autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre... Sûrement le résultat de mon chantage à deux balles... En attendant, ça me gêne, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un deuxième chapitre vraiment nul...b Tant pis. C'était l'envoyer maintenant comme ça ou le refaire entièrement, et là vous l'auriez attendu longtemps... 


	3. C'est pour toi

**Antinea** : Voilà le chap. 3... alors comme d'hab. les perso sont M. Kishimoto (paraît que c'est un beau gosse ?) et la chanson... à Céline Dion...  
  
Chakou : j'aime pô Céline Dion...  
  
Antinea : elle a quand même une belle voix... Et puis moi j'aime bien les premières chansons qu'elle a chanté... dont « C'est pour toi »... et de toute façon, juge pas sur la chanteuse, elle fait que chanter ! C'est pas elle qui écrit. Et ce qui est important, là, ce sont les paroles... Au début je pensais que ça ferait écho aux pensées d'Ino, mais parfois ça cadre mieux avec les actions de Shikamaru...  
  
Réponses au reviews à la fin.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
............................................................................ ....................................  
  
**C'EST POUR TOI**

Assise derrière un comptoir, dans une boutique de Konoha, une jeune femme blonde était perdue dans ses rêves...  
  
- INO !!!!!!  
  
... lorsque soudain une douce voix l'en sortit brutalement...  
  
- Sa... Sakura !? Ca ne va pas de crier comme ça ?  
  
- Ca fait 10 minutes que j'attends que tu me remarques...  
  
- Ah... ! Désolée, je... réfléchissais...  
  
- Et on peut savoir sur quoi ?  
  
La question provoqua une brusque rougeur sur les joues de la blonde... Sakura haussa un sourcil, étonnée de la réaction de son amie.  
  
Cela faisait quelques années qu'elles avaient enterré la hache de guerre. La vie d'un ninja était déjà suffisamment compliquée sans qu'elles en rajoutent avec des problèmes relationnels... Et puis, elles avaient grandi, mûri... Aujourd'hui, elles n'avaient plus de secret l'une pour l'autre...  
  
Se penchant quelque peu, Ino entreprit confier à celle qu'elle considérait sans aucun doute comme sa meilleure amie :  
  
- Je sors avec Shikamaru...  
  
- Hein ?  
  
Pour un peu les yeux de la fille aux cheveux roses lui sortiraient des yeux... Pouffant légèrement, Yamanaka ajouta avec un peu plus de gravit :  
  
- Son séjour à l'hôpital m'a ouvert les yeux... Je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais...  
  
- Mais... et Sasuke ?  
  
- Sasuke ? C'est toujours le plus beau garçon du village... Mais honnêtement je ne me vois pas faire ma vie avec lui... Alors je te le laisse... Entre nous, bon courage !  
  
Sakura n'en revenait pas... Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était vrai qu'Ino avait un peu changée dernièrement... Et la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient disputées à propos de l'Uchiwa c'était... et bien, c'était il y a longtemps...  
  
- Alors comme ça tu es amoureuse de Shikamaru...  
  
- Oui... mais c'est même plus que ça... répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Je connais ses défauts comme ses qualités, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste, je sais qu'on s'est toujours disputé et qu'on se disputera encore... Et je sais que si un jour on devait être séparé, je ne m'en remettrais pas... Je sais que je veux faire ma vie avec lui...  
  
Sakura avait observé son amie et toutes les expressions qui s'étaient succédée sur son visage... C'était étrange, jamais Ino ne lui avait paru si jolie... C'était donc ça le pouvoir de l'amour ?  
  
- Tu sais quoi ?  
  
Son amie lui renvoya un regard interrogatif.  
  
- Shikamaru a beaucoup de chance...  
  
Elle rosit de plaisir.  
  
- Bon, maintenant tu ne vas pas me laisser sur ma faim, je veux des détails...  
  
.................................  
  
_/Quelquefois je dis des mots bizarres  
  
Quelquefois je parle trop  
  
Et tu me regardes  
  
Et mon cœur tombe à l'eau/  
_  
......  
  
Ino était un train d'arroser les fleurs, lorsqu'elle entendit le carillon de la porte sonner...  
  
- Bonjour, bienve...  
  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car c'était Shikamaru qui venait d'entrer...  
  
- ... Salut... lui lança nonchalamment le garçon.  
  
- Euh... Ino ? T'es en train de noyer tes fleurs...  
  
Sursautant, elle ramena son attention sur l'arrosoir à présent vide qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, et sur les malheureuses plantes que venaient de prendre un bain improvisé... Se traitant mentalement d'idiote, elle se dépêcha d'essayer de rattraper ses bêtises...  
  
- Oh, je... Tu vas bien ? Comme je n'avais pas de mission aujourd'hui, ma mère m'a demandé de garder la boutique, ce qui est un peu embêtant, parce que je dois rester là toute la journée, ce n'est pas très drôle, heureusement Sakura est passée me voir ce matin, on a bavardé un peu, je lui ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble, elle a été surprise mais contente, elle nous félicite tous les deux. Et toi, comment ça va ? Je parie que Tsunade- sama ne va pas tarder à te renvoyer en mission bientôt, c'est à croire qu'elle déteste voir ses ninjas ne rien faire je sais par Sakura que Sasuke et Naruto sont repartis ce matin c'est bête ils étaient rentrés il y a à peine quelques jours je plains la pauvre Hinata d'avoir un compagnon aussi peu présent, mais en même temps elle peut se consacrer davantage à son travail à l'hôpital...  
  
- Ino ? demanda t-il, légèrement ahuri et perdu sous ce flot de paroles ininterrompu. Tu vas bien ?  
  
Elle stoppa, le regarda, hésita un instant à dire quelque chose. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça la rendrait si nerveuse de le revoir en tant que « petit ami ».  
  
- C'est rien.  
  
Finalement, elle lui sourit et alla l'accueillir d'un léger baiser.  
  
- Je suis contente de te voir...  
  
...................................................................  
  
_/Quelquefois je vis à contretemps  
  
Tu n'y comprends rien du tout  
  
Et tu me regardes  
  
Etonné tout à coup/  
_  
............  
  
Ino tournait en rond. Elle était chez elle et hésitait à aller voir Shikamaru. Elle en avait très envie, et pourtant... « S'il n'est pas là, j'aurais l'air fine plantée devant sa porte... On s'est vu hier, il n'a peut-être pas spécialement envie de me voir... Si j'y vais, je change de vêtements ou pas ?... »  
  
Un tas de questions virevoltaient dans sa tête. Finalement, se décidant d'un coup, elle quitta précipitamment la maison familiale et partit en direction du studio qu'occupait le jeune jounin.  
  
C'est à mi-chemin qu'elle rencontra l'objet de ses pensées...  
  
- Yo ! Ino...  
  
- Shikamaru... Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?  
  
- Oh ben... je passais dans le coin... (évidemment !)  
  
- Ah... Je me promenais justement... Si tu n'as rien à faire, tu m'accompagnes ?  
  
Il acquiesça d'un vague signe de la tête et la suivit...  
  
...................  
  
_/Ne te pose pas trop de questions  
  
La réponse est dans mes yeux  
  
Elle est quelque part  
  
Au milieu de nous deux/  
_  
.................  
  
Ils s'étaient un peu éloignés du village et étaient parvenus à un coin tranquille, une petite clairière bordée d'arbres qui les protégeaient de l'ardent soleil... L'un près de l'autre, quelques douloureux centimètres les séparaient encore, qu'aucun d'eux n'osaient franchir...  
  
Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, du beau temps, des dernières missions, des autres... Puis ce fut le silence. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire sur ces sujets-là... Ino prit alors la parole...  
  
- Je peux te poser une question ?  
  
- Hm ? Vas-y...  
  
- Depuis ... depuis quand...  
  
Elle hésitait, ce qui n'était pas dans sa nature...  
  
- Depuis quand tu m'aimes ?  
  
Shikamaru, qui était allongé sur l'herbe, mâchouillant négligemment un brin de paille, se redressa brutalement sous la question en s'étouffant de surprise...  
  
Eberlué il la regarda... Elle était rouge, mais attendait néanmoins une réponse...  
  
- Ben... euh... c'est gênant de parler d'ça, tu sais...  
  
Voyant que son visage s'assombrissait de déception, il rajouta précipitamment, à voix basse et en détournant le regard :  
  
- Mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir y m'semble que je t'aime depuis... toujours. C'est juste que je le savais pas... pfff... c'est chiant...  
  
Emue qu'il ait finalement osé le dire, elle franchit l'espace les séparant pour l'enlacer dans ses bras, lui confiant par ses gestes combien elle appréciait sa confession...  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, partageant douceur et tendresse dans une bulle que seuls les amoureux savent créer...  
  
.........................  
  
/_Ne m'oblige pas  
  
A tout te dire  
  
Puisque tu le sais déja  
  
Tout ce que je fais  
  
Aujourd'hui c'est pour toi/  
_  
...........................  
  
De rose pâle, la bulle passa au rouge vif lorsque la jeune fille murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du garçon... En quelques secondes, ils avaient changé de position : Ino était couchée par terre et au-dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses bras, Shikamaru la regardait intensément...  
  
Inexorablement leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, les liant ensuite dans un maladroit mais savoureux baiser...  
  
D'eux-mêmes, les mains d'Ino se nouèrent autour du cou du garçon, rapprochant encore leurs corps... Il se laissa aller à reposer sur elle, gardant cependant appui sur un coude pendant qu'il descendait un peu pour embrasser son cou... Sa deuxième main se glissa jusqu'à la taille de la jeune fille, cherchant presque inconsciemment une ouverture pour passer à travers. Le jeu dura encore un peu, de caresses en baisers plus appuyés, puis, rouge et haletant, Shikamaru reprit ses esprits et murmura :  
  
- Ino... on ne devrait pas brûler les étapes, tu crois pas ?  
  
Un peu honteuse, la jeune femme dû avouer que son petit ami avait raison... C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller ainsi, perdant tout contrôle sur son esprit et son corps, et heureuse de le faire...  
  
Mais elle était consciente qu'il leur fallait encore du temps... Pour apprivoiser leur corps respectif... Pour apprendre tous ces gestes intimes et enfin oser aller jusqu'au bout...  
  
.......  
  
_/C'est pour toi, toi  
  
Que j'aime encore  
  
C'est pour toi  
  
Que je suis la  
  
C'est pour toi, toi  
  
Que j'ouvre mes bras  
  
C'est pour toi, toi  
  
Que rouge et blanc se mélangent tout le temps  
  
C'est pour toi aussi  
  
Que j'aime les enfants/  
_  
........  
  
Alors, ils se rassirent, se rajustèrent et se contentèrent de s'étreindre sagement, comme des enfants laissant les battements effrénés de leur cœur ralentir...  
  
- Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, fit, pensif, Shikamaru.  
  
- C'est gênant ? demanda t-elle, provocante quoique rougissante.  
  
- Non... non c'est... seulement surprenant...  
  
Il eut un petit rire...  
  
- Tu te moques de moi ? s'écria t-elle, outrée...  
  
« oh mince... elle est en colère » pensa Nara.  
  
Il s'éloigna prudemment, grimaçant, cependant, levant les yeux vers elle pour s'excuser, il la vit sourire malicieusement... avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui pour lui faire payer... en le chatouillant...  
  
Très rapidement, la clairière s'emplie de rires joyeux et insouciants...  
  
.........................  
  
_/Je ne trouve rien  
  
De cette fille  
  
Que j'étais hier encore  
  
Ta présence en moi  
  
Eveille l'eau qui dort  
  
Je ne connais pas  
  
Ce que je suis   
  
Je suis quelqu'un de nouveau  
  
Quelqu'un de plus beau  
  
Et peut-être plus fort !/  
_  
..........................................................  
  
Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Ino était sur un petit nuage... l'impression de flotter était si grande qu'elle devait se retenir pour ne pas gambader comme une jeune biche...  
  
- Ino ? Où étais-tu ? Je pensais que tu viendrais à la boutique t'occuper des fleurs...  
  
- Désolée, maman, je vais être assez occupée à partir de maintenant...  
  
- Tu as une mission ?  
  
- C'est pas exactement ça...  
  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu...  
  
Madame Yamanaka s'interrompit en voyant sa fille s'arrêter devant le miroir, passer une main dans ses cheveux, humer le bouquet de fleur servant à décorer le dit-miroir, faire un demi-tour virevoltant et lui sourire distraitement avant de disparaître dans le couloir, le tout en n'ayant pas cessé de chantonner...  
  
Interloquée, elle regarda longtemps encore l'endroit où avait disparu sa fille, pour laisser ensuite un doux sourire compréhensif et un peu triste se dessiner sur son visage, tout en se remémorant une vieille, très vieille chanson qu'elle avait presque oublié...  
  
_**Votre fille a vingt ans que le temps passe vite  
  
Madame hier encore elle était si petite  
  
Et ses premiers tourments sont vos premières rides  
  
Madame  
  
Et vos premiers soucis  
  
...  
  
Chacun de ses vingt ans pour vous a compté double  
  
Vous connaissez déjà tout ce qu'elle découvre  
  
Vous avez oublié les choses qui la troublent  
  
Madame  
  
Et vous troublaient aussi  
  
...  
  
On la trouvait jolie et voici qu'elle est belle  
  
Pour un individu presqu'aussi jeune qu'elle  
  
Un garçon qui ressemble à celui pour lequel  
  
Madame  
  
Vous aviez embellie  
  
...  
  
Ils se font un jardin d'un coin de mauvaises herbes  
  
Nouant la fleur de l'âge en un bouquet superbe  
  
Il y a longtemps que nul ne vous a mise en gerbe  
  
Madame  
  
Le printemps vous oublie  
  
...  
  
Chaque nuit qui vous semble à chaque nuit semblable  
  
Pendant que vous rêvez vos rêves raisonnables  
  
De plaisir et d'amour ils se rendent coupables  
  
Madame  
  
Au creux du même lit  
  
...  
  
Mais coupables jamais n'ont eu tant d'innocence  
  
Aussi peu de regrets et tant d'insouciance  
  
Qu'ils ne demandent même pas votre indulgence  
  
Madame  
  
Pour leurs tendres délits  
  
...  
  
Jusqu'au jour où peut-être à la première larme  
  
A la première peine d'amour et de femme  
  
Il ne tiendra qu'à vous de sourire madame  
  
Madame  
  
Pour qu'elle vous sourie...  
  
**_.........................  
  
A suivre...  
  
....  
  
- Antinea : fini le chapitre trois !  
  
- Chakou : juste une question : c'est quoi cette dernière chanson ??? C'était pas du tout prévu...  
  
- Antinea : effectivement... j'ai pensé à cette chanson en écrivant la dernière phrase, je l'ai trouvé tellement en adéquation avec la situation d'Ino et les sentiments que pourrait éprouver sa mère qu'il fallait ABSOLUMENT que je la mettes... Alors si vous avez sauté les passages de la chanson « C'est pour toi », je vous pardonne, mais LISEZ la dernière chanson... C'est un magnifique poème (de Moustaki pour les extraterrestres que ça intéresserait, je sais bien que c'est pas le genre de musique qu'écoutent les jeunes aujourd'hui...)  
  
- Chakou : tu parles comme une vieille !  
  
- Antinea : m'en fiche... Les bonnes choses ne vieillissent pas... A part ça, le chap. 4 mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver, je pars quelques jours et en plus, il faut que j'écrive les chapitres suivants de « Soldats d'élite » et « Dirty dancing »... Mais j'espère bien que plein de mails et de reviews m'attendront à mon retour...  
  
- Chakou : l'espoir fait vivre...  
  
- antinea : et moi je vis de review !  
  
.................  
  
REPONSES aux dites reviews :  
  
- Lostin972 : la suite, la voilà... et ma foi, je crois que suis partie pour faire plein de kawai dégoulinant de romantisme, de bons sentiments et tout et tout... Bah, ça finira bien par me passer... En attendant, le « drama » annoncé il s'est barré dès le premier chapitre...  
  
- kikilabombay : du romantisme en veux-tu en voilà... J'en ai encore tout en stock en réserve... Merci, c'est grâce à vous que je vais jusqu'au bout...  
  
- Calliope la muse :merci . Pour les couples, t'as vu j'ai pris note... - Marionnette : j'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur de tes espérances...  
  
- Mihoshi : voui, Shika a pas été très intelligent sur ce coup-là... Mais c'était de ma faute (j'écrivais au fur et à mesure que l'inspiration venait...)Moi j'aime bien les couples hétéros quand ça brise pas un couple yaoi...  
  
- yaoi-no-ongaeshi : merci pour l'info, j'ai appris un nouveau mot en jap' (mon dico perso est très limité). J'espère que tu as aimé la suite... Bon. Mauvaise nouvelle : je ne crois pas que je mettrais un couple yaoi là- dedans... Pour la simple et bonne raison que lesdits couples auront une fics à eux... (ça c'est la bonne nouvelle !)Je suis aussi une yaoiste convaincue...  
  
- anne-claire 22 : tu auras un sasu/saku... très évoqué c'est vrai mais il sera l !  
  
- angelyuna : ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis là... c'est vrai que quand on a goûté au yaoi, le reste perd un peu de sa saveur... Alors tout comme je le disais à Y-N-O, j'ai renoncé à mettre du yaoi dans cette fic... parce que je prépare justement une fic SasuNaru (ils méritent d'avoir leur histoire à eux, ne ? ) Je sais pas trop quand je l'aurais terminée, mais sois patiente, ça viendra... Au fait, yaoi ne ongaeshi pensait comme toi au début, mais elle m'a dit que ça signifiait en fait : le retour du yaoi... Voilà..  
  
- Nusson : on est deux à adorer Shika alors !  
  
- Cline chieuse : de rien ! en voilà le chap 3 !  
  
Ouah ! Ben c'est pas rien de vous répondre...(rires) Mais j'adore ça... Alors à la prochaine ! Bisous à tous et toutes... 


	4. Et tu danses avec lui

**Antinea** : chap 4 ! Shika fait une crise de jalousie... La chanson est de C. Jérôme, je suis prête à parier tout ce que vous voulez que vous la connaissez pas... (sauf si vos parents étaient des inconditionnels de C.J et des Yéyés...)  
  
Cette fois –ci tout est écrit du point de vue de Shikamaru...  
  
....................................................  
........  
  
**ET TU DANSES AVEC LUI...  
**

Poings serrés à s'en faire éclater les articulations des mains, Shikamaru regardait la piste de danse. Il n'aimait pas danser, il trouvait ça inutilement fatiguant. Il aurait préféré rester tranquillement chez lui... Mais voilà, c'était un évènement qui touchait deux de ses proches amis, et il ne pouvait pas ne pas y assister sans une bonne raison... Naruto ne lui aurait pas pardonné. Manquer son mariage avec Hinata... Il était sincèrement heureux pour eux... Il était venu avec Ino... Dans le but, avait-elle dit, de montrer leur relation au grand jour... Certes, leurs parents et amis étaient déjà au courant. Mais pour l'instant ils ne s'étaient encore jamais rendus quelque part en tant que « couple officiel »... Alors, quand Ino lui avait présenté les choses de cette façon, il avait été très heureux, même s'il l'avait caché... Seulement... seulement voilà, cette soirée qui avait si bien commencée tournait au cauchemar...  
  
.....................  
  
/_Tu n'as jamais danse  
  
Aussi bien que ce soir  
  
Je regarde briller  
  
Tes cheveux blonds dans le noir/  
_  
.....................  
  
Tous leurs amis étaient là, évidemment... En fait, presque tout le village de Konoha était présent. Pas seulement parce qu'il s'agissait du mariage de l'héritière Hyugâ... Mais aussi parce que Naruto était devenu un ninja apprécié de tous. Comme il n'aimait pas danser, il n'avait jamais prit la peine d'apprendre... Devait-il s'en vouloir ? Ino adorait danser, comme la plupart des filles... Alors dès que les nouveaux mariés avaient ouvert le bal, elle s'était précipitée sur la piste...  
  
.....................  
  
/_Tu n'as jamais souri  
  
Si tendrement je crois  
  
Tu es la plus jolie  
  
Tu ne me regardes pas/_  
  
.......................  
  
Qu'elle danse ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Elle s'amusait, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait... Lui se contentait parfaitement de la regarder de loin en discutant de choses et d'autres avec Chouji, qui avait élu domicile près du buffet. Quand les danses en couples étaient arrivées, elle n'avait pas manqué de partenaires. Il s'était senti un peu envieux, mais elle n'avait jamais fait plus d'une danse avec chacun d'entre eux... Et puis, il lui faisait confiance... Il avait détourné son attention de la piste de danse quelques minutes à peine pour se resservir un verre... Lorsqu'il l'avait ensuite cherchée des yeux... elle était dans SES bras...  
  
......................  
  
/_Et tu danses avec lui  
  
La tête sur son épaule  
  
Tu fermes un peu les yeux  
  
C'est ton plus mauvais rôle/  
_  
......................  
  
Sasuke Uchiwa... Que faisait-il avec elle ? Il l'avait ignorée pendant tant d'années... La morsure acide de la jalousie se fit sentir dans son cœur. Il pensait avoir gagné sur lui... Il pensait avoir réussi à le faire oublier à Ino... Mais si le Uchiwa changeait d'avis ? S'il décidait que, finalement, Ino lui plaisait... ? Quelle chance lui resterait-il, à lui ?  
  
.....................  
  
_/Et tu danses avec lui  
  
Abandonnée, heureuse  
  
Tu as toute la nuit  
  
Pour en être amoureuse/  
_  
.....................  
  
Plus il les regardait, plus l'angoisse montait en lui... Objectivement, il savait bien qu'il n'avait que peu de raisons de s'inquiéter. Il aimait Ino, et elle l'aimait également... Elle le lui avait dit, le lui avait montré, il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter, non ? Mais plus il les regardait... et des détails qu'il aurait voulu ne pas remarquer lui sautaient aux yeux. Combien ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre... Ino qui semblait aux anges... Ino qui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de Sasuke... Sasuke qui souriait légèrement...  
  
......................  
  
_/Je suis mal dans ma peau  
  
J'ai envie de partir  
  
Il y a toujours un slow  
  
Pour me voler ton sourire/  
_  
.....................  
  
Il tenta de se raisonner... Ils étaient juste en train de danser, et lui se voyait déjà divorcé... alors qu'il n'était même pas fiancé... Justement... Ino n'avait pas d'engagement sérieux envers lui... Que pouvait- il lui dire si elle décidait de tout arrêter l ? Qu'avait-il le droit de lui reprocher ? Ne supportant plus toutes ces questions, et surtout de les voir ensembles, il planta un Chouji décontenancé et sortit sur l'un des balcons...  
  
.....................  
  
_/Et tu flirtes avec lui  
  
Moi tout seul dans mon coin  
  
Je n'sais plus qui je suis  
  
Je n'me souviens plus de rien/  
_  
........................  
  
Il fallait qu'il se calme... Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'affoler pour si peu. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son cœur, sa logique imparable ne l'aidait pas beaucoup... Il pouvait imaginer mille et une tactiques pour contrer un ennemi... tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il aspira l'air frais de la nuit et entreprit de faire le vide dans son esprit, de chasser ces images qui lui faisaient si mal... C'était dur...  
  
........................  
  
_/Et tu danses avec lui  
  
La tête sur son épaule  
  
Tu fermes un peu les yeux  
  
C'est ton plus mauvais rôle  
  
Et tu danses avec lui  
  
Abandonnée heureuse  
  
Tu as toute la nuit  
  
Pour en être amoureuse/  
_  
........................  
  
Et même... même si Ino ne partait pas... Cesserait-elle de penser à Sasuke ? Cesserait-il d'être son héros, son modèle masculin ? Lui n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un héros... Quand il pouvait éviter de se battre, il le faisait. Il ne se mettait pas en avant, ne se précipitait pas sur les dangers, n'aimait pas les actions d'éclats... En bref... la seule question qui résumait tout cela était : faisait-il le poids face à Uchiwa Sasuke dans le cœur d'Ino ? Question dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse...  
  
........................  
  
_/Et tu danses avec lui...  
  
Avec lui ! ...  
  
Lui !/  
_  
.........................  
  
- Shikamaru ?  
  
Il sursauta. Tout à ses pensées noires, il ne l'avait pas entendue venir... Quel piètre ninja faisait-elle de lui...  
  
Elle s'avança vers lui, innocente et souriante...  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
- Je prends l'air...  
  
- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup t'amuser. C'est dommage, c'est une belle fête...  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dévoiler ses états d'âmes ou pas... Respectant son silence, elle s'approcha de lui et s'accouda à la barrière, contemplant le ciel étoilé... Ca lui rappelait cette soirée du feu d'artifice...  
  
- Je suis désolée...  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je t'ai un peu négligé ce soir... Pourtant je m'étais promis de rester avec toi...  
  
Son cœur se serra en entendant cette phrase... Avait-elle un sens cach ? Elle parlait au passé... Décidant d'affronter le problème, il murmura :  
  
- Je t'ai vue... danser avec Sasuke...  
  
- Oui... C'est normal, c'est le témoin du marié, il doit faire danser toutes les jeunes filles de la soirée... Le pauvre... je crois qu'il aime les fêtes autant que toi, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à Naruto...  
  
Les battements de son cœur ralentirent un peu.  
  
- J'en ai profité pour lui dire de se bouger un peu avec Sakura... Sinon, elle aussi trouvera quelqu'un d'autre, de plus attentionné, de plus aimant...  
  
- Ino... Tu n'es vraiment plus amoureuse de lui ?  
  
Il avait posé la question sans la regarder, lui tournant presque le dos... L'entourant de ses bras, elle chuchota d'une voix tendre :  
  
- Je vais te confier quelque chose... J'ai une certitude le concernant. Sasuke Uchiwa, tout célèbre, beau et fort qu'il soit, ne m'aurait jamais rendu aussi heureuse que toi...  
  
.................................................................  
  
Vala... chp 4. Si ça vous intéresse toujours, j'ai encore deux chansons qui leur vont bien... .......  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
- lostin972 : toujours le premier à reviewer ! Merci merci ! Contente que tu ais apprécié le précédent chapitre. Effectivement, quand j'ai relu, je me suis rendue compte que Shika, ben l'était pô très bavard...  
  
- Calliope la muse : De rien pour le HinaNaru... J'espère que tu es comblée avec leur mariage (même si on les voit quasiment pas... T'inquiètes, y sont heureux et filent le parfait amour...) Alors... oh là là, que de questions... Les réponses devraient se trouver sans les deux derniers chapitres (pour la plupart, pour Oro, je crois que ça dépasse mon potentiel... )  
  
- Angelyuna : ta review m'a fait bien rire... Bon, je comprends ton effarement, je suis moi aussi une yaoïste convaincue, mais bon... Cette fic a commencé hétéro et finira donc comme telle. Tu remarqueras quand même que les HinaNaru et SasuSaku restent allusifs... Sinon je travaille sur le yaoi SasuNaru, enfin j'y pense serait plus juste à dire... Faudra patienter un petit peu, et au pire, me donner des idées... Voilà, dépressionne pas trop quand même...  
  
- Marionnette : voilà la suite, pour te faire plaisir...  
  
-Yaoi-no-ongaeshi : ça me fait plaisir ce que tu m'as dit... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi...  
  
- Naru : en veux-tu, en voil !  
  
- sakura Uchiwa : voilà ce qui leur est arrivé... De rien pour le SasuSaku (ça se précisera dans les chp suivants, mais ça restera allusif...  
  
Voilà, merci et gros bisous à vous tous ! 


	5. Avec toi

**Antinea** : la chanson était choisie depuis un bail, mais l'inspiration était pas vraiment au rendez-vous... Donc Shikamaru et Ino sont de nouveau mis en scène. Après la découverte des sentiments, l'aveu, le premier rendez-vous, la crise de jalousie, maintenant on a... Ben, je vais pas vous le dire, allez lire ! Ah, et c'est encore une chanson de Céline Dion (Chakou râle). Moi je la trouve beeeeellllle !!! Désolée, je sais bien que ça faisait longtemps.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
- Lostin972 : merci de toujours reviewer... Naruto et Hinata te remercient également, ils sont très heureux je travaille sur le problème de Sasuke, on aura bientôt de ses nouvelles... Merci pour les fautes d'ortho, je les corrigerais si ce n'est pas déjà fait... Des fois je me relis tellement vite que je passe à côté de petites choses comme ça. Heureusement, il y a toujours un lecteur attentif pour tirer la sonnette d'alarme !  
  
- Calliope la muse : Sasuke va se bouger avec Sakura, mais pas dans cette fic, j'ai prévu un extra rien que pour eux... Certaines de tes questions trouveront leur réponses d'ici peu, pour les autres, ma boule de cristal reste muette...  
  
- Dark Yuna : Je confirme, j'ai toujours l'intention de faire un SasuNaru (peut-être même plusieurs, parce que celui que j'ai commencé ne plaira peut- être pas...) En attendant, je suis contente que tu lises ma fic...  
  
- Yaoi-no-ongaeshi : merci merci Voilà la suite, s'est fait attendre, je sais bien, gomen...  
  
- Onna Heera : c'est vrai que ça ressemble pas à Shikamaru. (se met à douter de ce qu'elle a écrit... Ai-je bien fait ? Tant pis, maintenant c'est fait...) Je crois qu'avec moi, Shikamaru se prend trop la tête... (ds le ch 6 aussi, tu verras...)  
  
- Sakura Uchiwa : tant mieux si tu as aimé... Une fan du SasuSaku ? Je vais en publier un bientôt, je compte sur toi pour le lire et me dire ce que tu en pense...  
  
- Ishime : t'es toujours vivante ? J'ai été un peu longue à écrire ce chapitre... Et bien, t'as du courage pour aller chercher des fics Shika Ino en anglais... Faudrait que j'essaie, mais je suis loin d'être bilingue... En tout cas, ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir... Pour les reviews, je te pardonne si tu review les chapitres suivants...  
  
- Mydaya : oui, oui, je compte faire la suite, tiens d'ailleurs la voilà... Tant mieux si t'aimes !  
  
- Kikilabombay : Quel enthousiasme ! Elle a été demandé, elle arrive (la suite)... Continue de me lire...  
  
- Marionnette : Merci ! Sasuke en costume trois pièces, ça doit le faire, non ?  
  
Oouiiiiinn ! Je sors de chez le dentiste et j'ai MAL AUX DENTS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
........................................................................................ .......................  
  
**AVEC TOI  
**  
Ino soupira pour la énième fois.  
  
- Eh bien ! C'est notre compagnie qui te met dans cet état ? lui glissa Sakura.  
  
Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'être là qui la dérangeait...  
  
Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru et elle se trouvaient attablés dans un restaurant. Ils avaient trouvé une soirée de libre où une bonne partie de leur groupe pouvait se réunir Shino, et Tenten avaient dû annuler leur venue à la dernière minute quant à Sasuke et Néji, personne n'était parvenu à leur mettre la main dessus...  
  
Certes, elle était contente d'avoir une partie de ses amis auprès d'elle ce soir. Mais... quelque chose la chagrinait. Encore que chagriner n'était peut- être pas le terme exact... La tourmentait, plutôt ? Et elle ne pouvait s'en ouvrir à personne...  
  
Tournant la tête pour observer ses compagnons, elle croisa le regard d'Hinata. Celle-ci lui sourit d'un air de dire :  
  
« Je comprends ce que tu ressens... »  
  
Peut-être bien que la jeune femme aux yeux blancs la comprenait...  
  
Elle l'enviait. Hinata était assise tout contre Naruto, qui avait posé son bras sur la banquette au-dessus d'elle. Ils formaient un joli couple... Au moins, eux avaient l'air d'un couple...  
  
Elle ramena son attention sur Shikamaru. Bien qu'étant assis près d'elle, quelques bons centimètres les séparaient... Et il lui tournait à moitié le dos, discutant avec Kiba et Chouji...  
  
En plus, elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, elle était sûre qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il donnait l'impression de la délaisser...  
  
........................  
  
_/Descends de ton fil, toi l'artiste heureux toi le doux pierrot...  
  
C'est tout un autre monde que tu vois à tout regarder d'en haut./  
_  
...........................  
  
La soirée se termina, et chacun partit en direction de chez soi...  
  
Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à partir, quand Ino lui demanda :  
  
- Tu ne me raccompagnes pas ?  
  
- Hein ? Ah euh... si, si...  
  
Ils marchaient ensembles, en silence, Shikamaru, les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude...  
  
- Pfff... Demain, je dois repartir en mission, annonça t-il soudain.  
  
- !? Je ne savais pas... murmura la jeune fille.  
  
_Demain..._  
  
- Je le sais depuis cet après-midi.  
  
- Tu pars pour combien de temps ?  
  
- Trois semaines...  
  
D'un geste nonchalant, il chassa une mouche qui s'était posée sur son visage.  
  
Alors qu'il allait remettre sa main dans sa poche, Ino la lui prit et entrelaça leurs doigts, ne tournant pas la tête vers lui.  
  
Il lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne dit rien, ni ne retira sa main.  
  
.........................  
  
_/Non, je ne suis pas la princesse en bleue de ton bois dormant...  
  
Tu le vois je suis bien réelle, et je veux de toi pour amant.../  
_  
...........................  
  
« J'ai l'impression que des fois tu m'oublies. Est-ce que je suis aussi importante pour toi que tu l'es pour moi ? Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas douter de tes sentiments... Mais j'ai envie de tellement plus avec toi... Est-ce que je veux aller trop vite ?»  
  
Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison d'Ino. Tout était éteint, ses parents devaient dormir...  
  
- Dis... Tu voudrais pas monter un peu ?  
  
- Monter ? Ino... Il est presque minuit...  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
La main sur la porte entrouverte, elle attendait. Finalement, un éclat suppliant dans ses yeux le décida à la suivre...  
  
...........................  
  
_/Avec toi  
  
Je veux caresser la vie  
  
Je veux dévorer les plus beaux fruits  
  
Je veux pleurer aussi...  
  
Avec toi  
  
Je veux partager mes nuits  
  
Je veux embrasser tes ciels de lits  
  
Jusqu'à mon dernier cri.../  
_  
.........................  
  
Bizarrement, il se rendait compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour embrasser la pièce du regard... Une armoire, des étagères recouvertes de livres et de divers objets, peluches, poupées, sûrement ses jouets d'enfants... Une coiffeuse surmontée d'un miroir, des bijoux, du maquillage... et au centre de tout ça, un grand lit.  
  
Il s'avança un peu.  
  
- On ne risque pas de réveiller tes parents ?  
  
- Ils sont en mission.  
  
Shikamaru déglutit.  
  
- On est... seuls ?  
  
Ino aurait ri de son expression si elle n'avait pas été aussi nerveuse. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait elle qui ferait le premier pas, mais elle était prête et ne voulait plus attendre... D'autant qu'ensuite, ils ne se verraient plus pendant trois semaines... Presque un mois. C'était long...  
  
- Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je parte... Ce n'est pas très correct qu'on soit seuls un nuit chez toi...  
  
- Qui viendra te faire des reproches ?  
  
- Ton père, pour commencer... Il m'étripera vif...  
  
........................  
  
_/Tu rêves debout et tu restes pur au milieu des loups  
  
C'est pour ça que je t'aime malgré moi  
  
Et tu m'aimes malgré tout./  
_  
........................  
  
Ino fit la moue.  
  
- Il faudra bien qu'un jour il s'y fasse...  
  
Le prenant par la main, elle le fit entrer plus franchement et referma la porte derrière eux.  
  
- Ino...  
  
- Si tu pars maintenant cela veut dire que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant trois bonnes semaines...  
  
- ...  
  
- Restes avec-moi ce soir...  
  
Elle eut la surprise de le voir rougir.  
  
.......................  
  
_/Non, je ne suis pas la sagesse même,  
  
Et mes sentiments  
  
Ne sont pas faits que d'innocence  
  
Ils sont faits de chair et de sang.../  
_  
.....................  
  
- Je... C'est pas quelque chose que je comptais faire avant qu'on soit mariés...  
  
- Mariés ?  
  
- Hmm, oui...  
  
Elle avait l'air surprise. Pris d'un doute, il demanda soudain :  
  
- Ino... Tu veux bien m'épouser ?  
  
- Il t'arrive souvent de poser des questions aussi stupides ?  
  
Il tressaillit. Mais, sautant à son cou, elle lui murmura à l'oreille en l'étreignant désespérément :  
  
- Evidemment que je veux t'épouser...  
  
.....................  
  
_/Avec toi  
  
Je veux caresser la vie  
  
Je veux dévorer les plus beaux fruits  
  
Je veux pleurer aussi...  
  
Avec toi  
  
Je veux partager mes nuits  
  
Je veux embrasser tes ciels de lits  
  
Jusqu'à mon dernier cri.../  
_  
........................  
  
- Je voudrais ne jamais te quitter... Ce soir, j'aurais préféré laisser les autres entre eux et ne t'avoir que pour moi... Je suis malheureuse rien qu'à l'idée que pendant trois semaines, je ne pourrais plus te voir...  
  
Sa voix tremblait un peu.  
  
L'enlaçant à son tour, il la serra très fort contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, dans un silence calme et tendre, profitant uniquement de la chaleur de l'autre...  
  
Finalement, Ino se détacha un peu de lui et, timidement, chercha ses lèvres. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était gorgé d'amour et de promesses de bonheur.  
  
Reculant peu à peu, la jeune fille s'assit sur le lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, dans son regard se lisait clairement une invitation...  
  
Shikamaru était hésitant. Finalement, il la rejoint, et l'embrassa alors qu'ils basculaient tous deux sur le lit... De baisers en caresses, ils perdirent peu à peu leur souffle et leur raison...  
  
Soudain, le jeune homme s'arrêta, et se releva à moitié...  
  
- Shika... ?  
  
- Ino... Pardon, mais... je ne peux pas...  
  
........................  
  
_/Au nom de l'amour je voudrais te voir faire des folies  
  
Renoncer à toi-même, et quelquefois bousculer l'ordre de ta vie/  
_  
.....................  
  
La jeune fille était perdue. Que...  
  
- Je crois que... je ne suis pas prêt...  
  
Ino rougit et baissa la tête, honteuse... Elle ne s'était souciée que de ses propres désirs sans jamais lui demander son avis... Et dire qu'elle lui en avait voulu... ! Elle se sentait bête.  
  
- Tu... tu m'en veux ?  
  
- Non ! Non... Pardon, je suis désolée... J'aurais du... j'aurais te demander...  
  
Doucement, elle le fit se rallonger près d'elle, et posa son visage sur son épaule.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave... Je t'attendrais, tout le temps qu'il faudra...  
  
- Merci...  
  
Ce n'était qu'un murmure, elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé...  
  
- Je devrais m'en aller... Il faut que je parte tôt, demain...  
  
- S'il te plaît... reste dormir ici. Je te réveillerais demain matin...  
  
Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté et passa un bras à la taille de la jeune fille, la rapprochant un peu. Elle s'agita un peu pour trouver la position la plus confortable, puis ce fut le silence. Le sommeil les gagnait petit à petit...  
  
- Ino Nara... Ca sonne bien, non ? souffla t-elle.  
  
- Très bien...  
  
Cette nuit là, elle rêva de robe blanche, marche nuptiale et nuit de noce...  
  
.....................  
  
/_Mais je t'aime trop pour te perdre un jour, alors Je te dis...  
  
Que si toi tu veux rester sage,  
  
Je serais sage moi aussi.../  
_  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
A suivre.  
  
Enfin, ce sera pas une suite directe, mais vous commencez à vous y faire, non ?  
  
C'était leur presque première fois... Je suis a moitié satisfaite de ce chapitre. Quelque part, je me dis que j'aurai pu faire mieux... La demande en mariage de Shikamaru... Elle devait pas se trouver là, au début. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fini ce chapitre, donc je le poste...  
  
Le prochain sera le dernier, et vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre, promis... 


	6. C'est pour elle

**Antinea** : voilà c'est le dernier chapitre... enfin, si on peut appeler ça des chapitres. L'est pas très très gai au début. Je vais finir par donner à Shikamaru une réputation de preneur de tête alors qu'il l'est pas du tout. Cette fois-ci, la chanson s'intitule « C'est pour elle », et elle est interprétée par Pierre Bachelet... Vous vous souvenez qu'une des chansons précédemment utilisée s'appelait « C'est pour toi » ? Je voulais les mettre à la suite l'une de l'autre pour qu'elles se fassent écho, mais finalement, ça s'est fait autrement...  
  
**Notes** : entre les , c'est les pensées de Shikamaru.  
  
**Réponses aux reviews :  
**  
-** Lostin972** : oui, c'est vrai , Ino Nara ça sonne bien... J'avais dans l'idée de le glisser quelqu part dès le début. Merci pour le compliment, meis ce que j'écris est encore loin d'être perfect (j'y travaille, j'y travaille...)  
  
- **Calliope la muse** : voilà la suite... et j'ai hâte de lire ton Sasu Saku...  
  
- **bv** : voilà quelqu'un qui comprend les tourments d'auteur... En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'ai eu moins de difficultés à l'écrire que le précédent chapitre...  
  
- **tanita** : Contente de savoir qu'une autre personne me lit... ShikaTemari ? Oo ! J'y avais même pas pensé, mais ça me donne des idées... T'as déjà lu des fics en français sur eux deux ? Enfin, j'ai réussi à te faire apprécier le ShikaIno, j'en suis fière...  
  
- **Cline chieuse** : et voui, c'est le dernier... En fait, non, je suis pas vraiment fan de Céline Dion, il se trouve juste qu'on a un CD d'elle, qui date d'au moins dix ans... Mais il y a de belles chansons dessus...  
  
- **kikilabombay** : merci de penser à mon, hélas je dois retourner très vite que l'arracheur de dents... Voici la fin fin de cette histoire...  
  
- **Ishime** : No problem pour ta fic, je te donnerais mon avis avec plaisir.... Pour me contacter, voici mon mail : (l'arobas sur mon clavier ne marche pas...) Je te dois bien ça, puisque t'es morte par ma faute... (tupréfères que je t'envoies des roses blanches ou des chrysanthèmes ?)  
  
- **Mydaya** : oh ? un câlin ? Marchi beaucoup !!!! Voilà la suite, j'espère que j'ai réussi à sauver ma vie...  
  
** C'EST POUR ELLE...  
**

L'été était à son commencement, et les rues du village de Konoha respiraient la paix. Il commençait juste à faire assez sombre pour que les lampadaires s'allument (1).  
  
Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant sortir un homme de grande taille, le corps et le visage tendus. Une voix féminine, très en colère, se fit entendre :  
  
- Je t'interdis de sortir ! Nara Shikamaru, tu m'entends ? Reviens ici !!!  
  
- Je fais ce que je veux !  
  
Il avait répondu sur un ton agressif et avait claqué la porte derrière lui.  
  
_**La rue s'allume  
  
J'rentrerai pas  
  
Tellement de brume  
  
Au fond de moi  
**_  
Il marcha durant de longues minutes, mains dans les poches, visage sombre contemplant le sol. Finalement, ses pas le conduisirent devant un bar. Il était utilisé par les voyageurs qui passaient à Konoha, on y croisait rarement des ninjas. Ca tombait bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était tomber sur une connaissance et devoir faire comme si tout allait bien, ou pire encore, lui raconter ses problèmes de couple à côté d'une bouteille de saké en s'entendant dire que tout s'arrangera...  
  
**_Dans ce bistrot de passage  
  
Y'a que des gens de passage  
  
Ca rie ça gueule ça bricole  
  
Ca boit ça joue ça rigole  
_**  
Il y entra donc, s'installa au comptoir et commanda à boire.  
  
Personne ne fit attention à lui. C'était parfait. Parfait pour penser et trouver ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie...  
  
**_Oui mais...  
  
Y'a rien derrière les visages  
  
Y'a pas d'oreilles, de message  
  
Alors je parle à mon verre  
  
Qui sait comprendre et se taire..._  
**  
Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils étaient mariés. Une belle cérémonie, qui avait comblé Ino. Tous leurs amis étaient présents, même Sakura, demoiselle d'honneur, s'était bien amusée. Ino s'était fait du souci pour elle... Mais ce n'était pas le sujet (2). Le sujet, ce soir, c'était eux...  
  
Depuis quelque temps, ça n'allait plus. Quand exactement l'harmonie de leur couple avait-elle basculée ? Il ne le savait même pas...  
  
En revanche, ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce n'était pas l'amour qu'ils se portaient qui était remis en cause. Lui, il l'aimait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, qu'avant...  
  
**_Si je vis  
  
C'est pour elle  
  
Tout ce que je fais, tu vois  
  
C'est pour elle  
  
J'suis comme un chien qui court sous la pluie  
  
Pour la défendre la mettre à l'abri  
_**  
C'était la seule qui comptait pour lui. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher, c'était son infidélité... A ses yeux, aucune femme n'était plus belle et plus précieuse.  
  
**_Mais  
  
Même que si tu la voyais  
  
Bien sûr que tu m'comprendrais  
  
De m'crucifier pour cette étoile  
  
Même si elle trouve ça normal  
  
Le soupçonnait-elle seulement ?  
_**  
Ses pensées le ramenèrent à la scène qu'il venait de subir.  
  
« - A quoi tu penses ? Tu passes tes journées à l'extérieur ou enfermer à la maison à lire et à relire des centaines de rapports. A quoi ça te sert ?  
  
- C'est mon travail !  
  
- Eh bien tu pourrais pas arrêter de travailler de temps en temps ?! J'ai l'impression de ne pas être mariée ! »  
  
Pourtant, s'il travaillait autant, c'était pour elle...!  
  
**_Si j'vis  
  
C'est pour elle  
  
Si j'respire  
  
C'est pour elle  
  
Si j'me lève tôt  
  
Si j'passe des nuits blanches  
  
C'est pour qu'elle soit belle le dimanche  
_**  
C'est vrai que, depuis quelque temps, sa charge de travail avait augmentée. Il envisageait d'ailleurs de demander à l'Hokage de réduire ses sorties sur le terrain, ainsi, il pourrait se concentrer sur la stratégie et les études de dossiers, et aurait un peu plus de temps libre pour Ino. Elle travaillait aussi, mais c'était vrai que, par sa faute, ils n'avaient pas pu avoir un moment rien que pour tous les deux depuis longtemps...  
  
**_Si je ris  
  
C'est pour elle  
  
Même si j'rêve  
  
C'est pour elle  
  
C'est pour qu'les gens disent de nous deux  
  
C'est fou ceux- là ce qu'ils sont heureux_**  
  
Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle était si en colère ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de se voir ? Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que si il en était arrivé là, c'était pour elle... Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour qu'elle soit fière de lui... Qu'elle ne le compare pas à Sasuke... Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, il ne craignait plus de la voir partir en lui disant « finalement, Sasuke est mieux que toi »... Mais pendant longtemps, il avait craint de ne pas être à la hauteur. Alors il avait travaillé dur C'avait été sa seule motivation... Dans un premier temps, ça avait porté ses fruits. Il lui avait offert un beau mariage, une maison confortable, un bijou pour son anniversaire...  
  
Et maintenant, où en étaient-ils...  
  
**_Tant de brouillard_**

**_Dans mes idées  
  
Il est trop tard  
  
Je n'ose pas rentrer  
_**  
  
/Je la vois déjà me reprocher mon inconscience et ma stupidité./  
  
Il fit tourner le liquide dans son verre, admirant les reflets miroitants.  
  
« Tu crois qu'aller te soûler dans un bar arrangera tout ? »  
  
/Non, je sais bien. C'est qu'une fuite, mais... comment faire quand autant d'incompréhensions nous séparent ?/  
  
**_Dans ce bistrot de passage  
  
Y'a plus vraiment de passage  
  
Sauf le passage d'une serpillière  
  
Sauf que j'cause toujours à mon verre  
  
Sauf que ça sent l'eau d'javel  
  
Sauf que si j'bois  
  
C'est pour elle  
  
Sauf qu'elle m'a dit ce matin  
  
Que tout c'que j'fait c'est pour rien  
_**  
/Je donnerais ma vie, pour elle... C'est pas encore assez ? /  
  
La salle était presque vide. L'établissement n'allait plus tarder à fermer, et lui se retrouverait à errer dans les rues...  
  
**_Si je pleure c'est pour elle  
  
Même si j'ai peur tu vois  
  
C'est pour elle  
  
Peur de sa vie  
  
Peur de l'avenir_**

**_Peur de ce qu'elle peut devenir_**  
  
/Si elle me quittait.../  
  
**_Mais  
  
Même que si tu la voyais  
  
C'est sûr que tu m'comprendrais  
  
Elle est fragile à l'extrême  
  
Moi j'la protège et je l'aime  
_**  
/Est-ce que c'est pas suffisant ? La protéger, l'aimer.../  
  
D'un pas lourd et traînant, il finit par sortir, lassant de quoi payer l'alcool qu'il n'avait même pas terminé.  
  
Il était parti en colère, avec l'intention de ne pas rentrer de la nuit. Mais malgré tout, il avait déjà envie de la revoir.  
  
**_Si je vis  
  
C'est pour elle  
  
Si j'respire  
  
C'est pour elle  
  
Si j'travaille dur à m'briser les mains  
  
C'est pour qu'elle soit mieux  
  
Qu'elle soit bien  
_**  
Il ouvrit doucement la porte. A cette heure là, elle devait déjà dormir depuis longtemps. Tiens... Pourtant, il y avait une lumière au salon. L'avait- elle laissé pour lui, malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ? Il s'y dirigea avec l'intention de l'éteindre et de regagner ensuite leur chambre. Cependant, une surprise l'y attendait... Roulée en boule sur un coin du canapé, Ino, dans son sommeil, serrait contre elle un coussin... Son cœur chavira quand il la vit si désarmée, avec les traces des larmes qu'elle avait du verser après son départ...  
  
**_Si je ris  
  
C'est pour elle  
  
Même si j'rêve  
  
C'est pour elle  
  
Pas comme tu crois pour qu'elle dise merci  
  
Même si c'est sûr qu'elle a pas compris...  
_**  
S'accroupissant devant elle, il lui effleura le visage d'une caresse. Cela suffit à la réveiller...  
  
- Shikamaru ! Tu es rentr ?  
  
Elle se redressa sur un coude, une lueur de peine et de peur dans son regard.  
  
Bien sûr qu'il était rentré... Ils pouvaient bien se disputer des milliers de fois, il rentrerait toujours. Pour la voir, elle.  
  
- Pardon...  
  
Ils avaient parlé en même temps, avaient sorti le même mot... Cela le fit sourire. Et elle pensait qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre ?  
  
**_Si je vis, c'est pour elle  
  
Si j'respire, c'est pour elle  
  
Si je bois, c'est pour elle_**  
  
- Non, attends, moi d'abord...  
  
Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, Shikamaru restant accroupi à ses pieds.  
  
- Je... je sais bien que je ne devrais pas te parler comme ça. Tu travailles dur pour le village, pour moi... Tu as fait des efforts, et je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé en faire. Je devrais t'en être reconnaissante... Ca je le sais aussi, mais... Mais je ne te vois presque plus, et... j'ai peur. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on reste ensemble le plus souvent possible, parce que... Parce que... on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver.  
  
Il sursauta légèrement.  
  
- Quand tu pars... Je ne sais jamais quand ni dans quel état tu rentreras. Avant, tu faisais attention, tu n'hésitais pas à laisser tomber s'il y avait un risque, maintenant... tu en fais trop. A force de le fréquenter, Naruto a dû déteindre sur toi, fit-elle en riant nerveusement.  
  
- La vie d'un ninja est dangereuse, on n'y peut rien...  
  
- Je sais ! Je sais, mais...S'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! Je... je ne veux pas mettre au monde un orphelin !  
  
- ...  
  
Les yeux de Shikamaru s'étaient agrandis de surprise. (3)  
  
- Je... Tu... Qu'est-ce que...  
  
Elle le regarda brièvement, puis, rouge, détourna le regard.  
  
- Je... je suis enceinte...  
  
Il était sans voix.  
  
- Alors... je veux que tu fasses attention. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je veux que notre enfant grandisse avec un père présent...  
  
Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, car le jeune homme l'avait pris dans ses bras et la serrait fortement contre lui. Il lui faisait un peu mal, mais... Elle se rendit compte qu'il tremblait et était probablement au bord des larmes.  
  
- Je veux une famille heureuse et unie... avec toi, lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
- Je ferais attention. Je travaillerais moins. Et je veillerais sur toi et... sur notre enfant...  
  
L'émotion étreignait son cœur. S'il avait su... !  
  
**_Même si j'rêve, c'est pour elle  
  
Si je pleure, c'est pour elle  
  
Si j'ai peur, c'est pour elle...  
_**  
C'était simple, elle était sa raison de vivre...  
.

**OWARI !  
**  
**Notes** : (1) Celui qui vient chipoter et me dire qu'il n'y a pas de lampadaires à Konoha, il va se faire voir en Antarctique...  
  
(2) Vous vous demandez de quoi je parle, hein ? Surprise !!!  
  
(3) à ce moment précis, a résonné dans mes oreilles :  
  
« Avoir un seul enfant de toi

Ca f'sait longtemps que j'attendais

Le voir grandir auprès de toi

C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais

Qu'il ait ton sourire

Ton regard

Quand tu te levais le matin

Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir

Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main... »  
  
Je ne sais pas si ce sont les paroles exactes, je suis pas allée les chercher. Je ferais pas de songfic là-dessus parce que la maman elle s'en va... Et donc ça serait une deathfic...  
  
A part ça... Et oui. C'est terminé. Fini. Achevé... Y'en aura pu... Sauf si un jour, il me prend l'envie de faire une séquelle... En attendant, vous devriez me revoir bientôt, je bosse sur deux projets Naruto : un one-shot et une fic à chapitres...


End file.
